Cooking Together
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya pembelajar yang hebat, itu yang Kagami tahu selama ini. Namun penilaian itu langsung hancur dalam waktu beberapa detik. /"Hoi, jangan, tidak boleh –HEI, TIDAK BOLEH DIBALIK DULU, KUROKO TEME!"/ KagaKuro. RnR?


Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Cooking Together ©Kuracha Hing

.

.

.

Kagami hanya anak pindahan dari Amerika yang membawa kepercayaan diri luar biasa saat menginjakkan diri di Negri Matahari Terbit. Menghadapi banyak lawan yang ternyata lebih kuat dari ekspetasinya adalah sesuatu yang menggelitik. Kebersamaan serta rasa kekeluargaan yang begitu kental didapatkannya di sekolah yang punya rasa semangat begitu kuat. Salah satunya adalah pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang awalnya dipandang begitu rendah di matanya karena tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa selain rasa cinta basket yang meluap-luap, namun prediksinya lagi-lagi melesat jauh. Hawanya tipis, namun dia berpendapat hanya orang-orang hebat yang mempunyainya, dan hal itu sangat akurat terlihat.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _partner_ terhebat dan terlengkap –dalam artian berbeda. Dia lekas membaur dengan keadaan sekitar, adaptasinya layak diacungi jempol. Dia pembelajar yang cepat. Penilaian itu permanen melekat dalam otak sempitnya –namun malam ini tampaknya hal tersebut sia-sia dipercayainya.

"Hoi, jangan, tidak boleh –HEI, TIDAK BOLEH DIBALIK DULU, KUROKO TEME!"

Urat-urat leher Kagami terlihat pada sela-sela kepulan asap dapur, mendesah frustasi adalah hal paling utama dilakukannya saat mengetahui ikan diatas kompor sudah hancur menjadi seserpih. Dia lelah, Kuroko juga lelah meski gurat wajahnya tidak mengatakan hal serupa.

"Kagami-kun, ikannya tak lagi berbentuk." Tangan Kagami bergerak untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya dengan mencubit pipi Kuroko mendengar pernyataan datar tersebut, matanya setengah terpejam saat merengkuh perawakan kecil itu dalam dekapan. Pantas saja, sebentar lagi akan terjadi pergantian hari.

"Besok saja kita lanjutkan. Kau juga butuh tidur." Kuroko mendesah lelah mendapat fakta tersebut, tubuhnya juga meronta untuk diberi istirahat secepatnya, namun tekad tidak akan runtuh sebelum –setidaknya– dia dapat menciptakan satu masakan apapun kecuali telur rebus.

Kuroko merapatkan diri, "sekali lagi, boleh?" Pintanya memelas. Si pemain bayangan tak menampik rasa simpati muncul di dirinya saat merasakan kepala Kagami yang semakin lama semakin merunduk, tak kuasa menahan kantuk.

Izin memang diberikan tanpa adanya peluncuran vokal, sebatas gerakan kaku di leher. Pelan mendorong halus bahu Kuroko, mengeluarkan instruksi-instruksi kecil pembuatan. Kuroko memasang telinga baik-baik, memperkecil kemungkinan nantinya permintaan pengulangan langkah-langkah pembuatan karena kasihan. "Kagami-kun tunggu di sofa saja, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ya, jangan lama-lama." Ditahta oleh rasa kantuk, Kagami langsung menyetujui usul tersebut setelah menepuk kepala Kuroko sekilas, berencana untuk tidur sembari menunggu. Kuroko membalas dengan anggukan kecil, kembali fokus pada kompor dan bahan-bahannya.

Tangannya lincah memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang sudah terletak berurut, memasak dengan api sedang dan porsi sedikit, hanya sekedar _tasting_. Dia tidak percaya pada indra pengecapnya, alasan itu yang menjadikan Kagami menginap di rumahnya, koki yang handal pasti punya lidah yang handal pula, dan juga dia yakin Kagami punya resep-resep mudah untuk pemula sepertinya, dan pemikiran itu ada benarnya.

Untuk kali ini, aroma sedap membumbung tinggi memenuhi langit-langit ruangan, mendekati aroma tumisan Kagami di apartemen, juga mengingatkannya atas kejadian uji coba menu _retreat_ di ruangan PKK –namun dia tak mau berbesar kepala terlebih dahulu. Sendok penggorengan ditekan pada objek untuk memastikan, terdapat secarik garis tipis efek pemastian tadi, sedikit lagi empuk.

Kuroko berjalan menuju lemari piring, mengambil salah satu yang berukuran kecil untuk meletakkan hasil percobaannya. Kakinya tak kunjung kembali pada depan kompor, mampir terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil piring-piring di meja makan, sedikit kewalahan menangkap pemandangan piring-piring bertumpuk. Ah, bukan masalah besar, besok adalah hari libur.

Kuroko mematikan api, menyalin masakan pada piring, mendiamkannya sebentar untuk mengurangi kepulan uap panas, setidaknya meminimalisir rasa terbakar di mulut Kagami saat cahayanya itu mencicipi nanti.

Mata sewarna langit musim panas itu beralih meniti dinding untuk sekedar memastikan waktu yang bergulir karena kerja kerasnya. Sekitar dua puluh menit semenjak Kagami beranjak dari dapur untuk menunggu dirinya, tidak selama yang dia bayangkan. Kepalanya muncul lebih dahulu sebelum kaki, mengintip Kagami yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Tidak tega ditelannya bulat-bulat, keegoisannya menuntut hal ini cepat diselesaikan.

"Kagami-kun, sudah siap." Tangannya terjulur untuk mengguncang bahu Kagami pelan, disambut dengan erangan sekilas sebelum kekasihnya itu membuka mata dan memilih untuk duduk.

Muka Kagami masih linglung karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan, melontarkan tatapan bertanya. Kuroko menyodorkan masakan berbau sedap itu tepat di hadapan mukanya. Dia menghirup napas sejenak. "Baunya harum."

Kuroko tak menanggapi apa-apa, masih memperhatikan raut Kagami saat mencoba masakan racikannya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit gugup.

"Ini enak." Senyum Kagami terkembang, kemudian bangkit menunggu reaksinya. Kuroko balas tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba juga." Kuroko nyaris saja mengambil sejumput, namun kalah cepat dengan Kagami yang seakan merampas piring itu dari genggamannya, dan meletakkan benda tersebut di bak pencucian, tergeletak begitu saja.

Sang koki diam tak menyuarakan protes, terkejut karena seketika tubuhnya telah melayang di udara dengan bantuan tangan Kagami di tubuhnya. Macan Seirin itu menyahut serak, "sudah, 'kan? Sekarang kita tidur."

Kuroko mengalungkan tangan pada leher Kagami, memaklumi tindakannya yang mungkin di pengaruhi oleh rasa kantuk, salahnya juga memangkas jam tidur pecinta burger itu sampai begini larutnya. "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

"Hm." Kagami menyahut singkat setelah menenggelamkan Kuroko dalam satu ciuman panjang. Pintu kamar terjeblak akibat sepakan kecil dari kaki Kagami, merebahkan Kuroko yang seketika telah tidur dalam pelukannya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Kuroko." Dia menarik selimut sampai batas bahu, kemudian menghela napas berat, perpaduan antara kesal sekaligus tidak tega. Ah, andaikan gerakannya tidak cukup cepat tadinya, pasti Kuroko mengetahui fakta bahwa masakan hasil kerja kerasnya itu pedas. Benar-benar pedas sampai Kagami tidak mendapatkan ide bayangannya itu memasukkan apa dalam racikannya.

Dan seandainya Kuroko juga tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu kehilangan rasa kantuk karena sensasi menyengat pada mulutnya sekarang.

Ah, nampaknya dia harus kembali ke dapur untuk megambil segelas air.

 **FIN**

Adakah yang berkenan memberikan rekomendasi fanfic KagaKuro buat saya? Benar-benar kekurangan asupan sekarang. And, the last, berkenankah untuk sekedar menuliskan komentar dan saran pada kotak Review? Thanks for read!

Hing


End file.
